User blog:AdamISAWESOME/Main character ideal friendship order from worst to best.
This is a blog I've thought about making for a while. Basically, if you could do an order for the worst and best characters to be your Best Friend, how would the list look? As usual here is my list. TERRIBLE 22. Flippy- Yes he isn't evil by default but almost anything can remind him of war, and once he attacks you unless you are Lumpy, a baby like Cub or a handicapped character like Handy or The Mole, you are f*cked, 21. Cuddles- This can honestly depend on your real life personality. If you are similar to Toothy or Lumpy, then great, you have a fantastic friend. If you are similar to Flaky (like me) then you have a douchebag who forces you to do stuff against your own will, which is a terrible thing for your best friend to do. 20. Shifty- Not a hard choice here. Shifty would be a terrible friend, he'd force you to go on all these heists with him and either get you killed or arrested. He's also got very little sense of loyalty towards anyone close to him, so he'd probably betray me for the sake of having more money. 19. Splendid- Another easy choice. Regardless as to whether you see Splendid as an incompetent but well meaning doofus hero (most fans) or a cruel dick (like me), then you have a terrible friend. For starters, as a friend he'd be forced to save you from any peril you are put in since he is a SUPERHERO, but he'd either barely try or kill me for wasting his time (I honestly see nearly all of his kills as intentional but disguised as accidents). The only advantage I can think of is that I can honestly say I have a superhero as a friend which would be incredibly cool. 18. Mr. Pickels- Like Shifty he would most likely get me thrown in jail. Regardless as to whether or not he is real, Mr. Pickels is NOT someone who'd be an ideal friend. He frames his in-show best friend for murder and got her thrown in jail for a crime she committed by accident. The only real advantage is that he is loyal and dedicated, so at least I know he isn't completely heartless, 17. Lifty- Same deal as with Shifty, except he's a lot more loyal and may actually show a bit of concern for me every now and then. 16. Petunia- It's not because of her OCD. It's because she is a bitch-in-sheeps-clothing in my eyes, and she's already a terrible friend towards Giggles in my eyes. My best examples are in Eyes Cold Lemonade, where if you watched the episode really carefully it looks like Petunia spits lemonade in Giggles' face intentionally and Home is Where The Hurt Is where she bails out on helping Giggles because of her OCD and then takes credit with everyone else. She'd be a dreadful friend in my eyes. AVERAGE 15. Lammy- It's not because of Lammy herself here. She on her own would be a good friend. It's because she's best friends with Mr. Pickels and I wouldn't be able to spend time with her without Mr. Pickels killing me and Lammy failing to stop him, and since Mr. Pickels hates everyone who interacts with Lammy I doubt I'd convince him to like me. 14. The Mole- Well with The Mole, on the positive side I see him as the kindest tree friend so he would always be there for me, even if he can't actually see me. I'd also try and help him with his own life since he deserves that. However on the negative side of things he is also bumbling and clumsy, and pays little attention to all his other senses which could quite likely end up in disaster. 13. Lumpy- Again I'll start on the positives. Lumpy would bring a funnier side to my life, since he is hilarious to watch in the show, and if I'm hurt he'd likely help me like he does with the other characters in the show. Though he is ridiculously clumsy and occasionally turns from a good guy to a cruel dick. 12. Handy- Wow, all three members of the No-Hands, No Eyes and No Brain trio together. Coincidence? Yes. Well, on the positive side Handy is helpful enough, and he isn't clumsy or stupid so wouldn't get me killed. But on the other hand he is an uncaring sociopath who would likely mock me when I die. Though if I end up being his best friend like The Mole is with him in the actual show I could turn that around. 11. Cro-Marmot- Yes, he may be a relatively boring friend but I would be relatively safe around him if we became best friends, and the only way he'd end up lethal is if other characters are near him. 10. Cub- On one hand Cub is kind and cheerful, and is also the least dangerous tree friend. On the other hand, he's also MUCH younger than I am so I wouldn't end up having much to do with him. 9. Mime- We both love acting so I could have him as a partner in my drama classes, and he isn't a jerk or anything. Though I wouldn't be able to communicate with him that much since, well he is a mime. He'd also end up annoying me after a while. QUITE GOOD 8. Nutty- He'd admittedly be annoying though I have a real-life friend who is equally annoying, so to be honest I can handle him. Plus I don't eat candy very often unless I'm at home so it is unlikely he'd steal from me. 7. Disco Bear- This may come as a surprise to you at first glance, but if you think about it he only bothers female characters, and I'm a straight male so it is unlikely he'd flirt with me, isn't it? Like Nutty, he'd admittedly be annoying, but I do have an annoying friend who I mentioned earlier. Plus he seems to tone it down with the male characters. 6. Sniffles- I don't see too many issues here. We're both nerds, so that is a positive. He could also do my maths homework for me, or at least help me with it. He wouldn't mind since he likes work. The only negative is that like Handy he is an uncaring friend, though nowhere near as bad as Handy on those regards. 5. Pop- Surprising, yes, but in A Vicious Cycle which is the one episode where he actually socializes with the others he seemed quite friendly, plus he is an adult and I like talking to people who are either the same age or older than me. I could also help him look after his son. IDEAL 4. Flaky- Since I identify with her, she is automatically a good friend. She's kind and helpful and never harbors a grudge against anyone. My only issue is that she may be wary around me. Hopefully I'm not scary in her eyes. 3. Russell- I see no real issues here. Both of us like swimming so we could go swimming together, and he seems friendly enough, even if he doesn't interact with the other characters much. 2. Toothy- He's kind, friendly, fun loving and sociable. Mischievous at times but no real trouble unlike Cuddles. He;d be a great friend. 1. Giggles- Similar to Toothy, kind and friendly, plus I see her as the sanest character in the show full of idiots and mental characters. She also seems to love cats which is good since I am a cat lover in real life. No real issues here. Category:Blog posts